


Neon and Hazy

by frigginadorable



Series: SNK Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, because why not, ereri is #1, need hot and heavy dancing w/ old man levi and bbface eren, so important, uGH i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginadorable/pseuds/frigginadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble prompt: levi wants to dance with eren but getting him alone proves difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon and Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> i've found that whenever i post i usually just unload a shit ton of writing   
> from the work that has accumulated over time since the last time i posted   
> also, it's come to my attention that i write more whenever i'm writing ereri  
> im very passionate about the bright eyed loser and the grumpy old man

This was most definitely not his ‘ _scene_ ’, not in the slightest. If it wasn’t for a certain irritable, bright eyed brat, he wouldn’t be here right now. Luckily, there was an open bar and he was able to distance himself from the large mob of dancing people. 

He eyed the other bodies who filled the room, watched as they pressed up against each other, noticed the sweat dripping from them. A small noise of disgust escaped his parted lips as he took another sip of his vodka martini. 

Damn Eren for dragging him here, the foolish child wasn’t even nearby. If he could avoid him, Levi might be able to escape before the night was over. Unfortunately for him, he’d already had five martinis and was now on his sixth. 

Which meant he couldn’t drive himself home, safely, that is. It also meant, the music blasting in the club was starting to sound distantly pleasing. Levi’s hips swayed traitorously, foot tapping in an act of retaliation and before he knew it was among the crowd. 

Men and women of all sizes danced around him, some daring to grind with the small, bitter looking man. He had great control of his body, which meant the roll of his hips was irresistible to anyone nearby. But, no matter how drunk he was, he still had one person on his mind. 

Eren, that little shit, he needed to find him and he needed to kiss the fuck out of him. Maybe do even more with him, hopefully do even more with him, but that would come later. First, he had to find him.

Second, after he found him, he’d have to get him away from Armin and Mikasa. It wasn’t going to be easy, the two seemed to be glued to either side of him. Mikasa didn’t exactly seem into the music but she was moving along with Eren. Armin, on the other hand, seemed entirely too into the electronic beat that was vibrating through the building. 

Armin had his back pressed up against Eren, grinding up against him as Eren did the same in return. Levi, in a drunken rage, stormed over and ripped the blonde off of his— _lover_. Mikasa stood in his way as soon as Armin was moved to the side.

Levi clenched his jaw and tried his luck with staring down the teen. Her eyes were just as icy and distant as Levi assumed his own were. Armin had stumbled back over and was smiling widely, leaning on Mikasa. The other boy behind them was still dancing, unaware of the others.

"Just one dance." Levi mouthed to Mikasa, he wasn’t sure if she would understand but luckily for him, she (hesitatingly) nodded and stepped aside. Eren was revealed to him again, however, there were two large men crowding him.

The stupid kid didn’t even seem to care that these neanderthals were feeling him up and practically crushing him. Levi’s hands clenched into fists as he stormed towards them. With quick movements, he was able to forcefully shove one of them away. Eren’s expression went from lust-filled to confusion and back to lusty within seconds. The second man went down with a swift kick to the legs.

Before he knew it, Eren had his hands on Levi’s chest and was pressing sloppy kisses along his neck. Normally, Levi would shove him off and reprimand him, but right now Levi was drunk and Eren’s lips felt fucking fantastic on his skin. 

A long sigh escaped him as he placed his hands on the other’s hips; finally he could just relax and dance with the asshole that made him come here in the first place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ereri is so important  
> especially underage drinking and disapproving glares from old men  
> who help carry the drunk minor back to his home and tuck him into bed  
> which may or may not be the plot to a drabble i'll be writing soon lmao


End file.
